Anlace
by Ariel Lenore
Summary: a very OLD story. written in 2000. Really short srtoy of Invader Zim getting dumped by the Tallests


This was also from Gir.n3.net. But it is mine and I would like to share it with you. I have edited it for easier reading, but have not taken anything out.  
  
Anlace: betrayal, of leadership; leaving behind  
  
I would just like to say that I am writing two styles here, the Prolog has so much more spoken words, I had to mutate my usual form of writing or else it would have been too long. Z: is when Zim is talking, D: is for Dib, T: is Tallest; R: Red, P: Purple.  
  
And, As I listen to Smashing Pumpkins, this is may prove... interesting.   
  
Oh well, have fun.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Prolog: The Transmission  
  
  
  
Z: 'Damn! That's cold!' He jumped from his seat.  
  
D: 'Ziiiiiiiim! C'mon!' He pleaded from his wirery cage.  
  
Z: 'Shut up! Hyoooomin! I will not be fooled by your lame tactics!' He retorted like a shard of glass.  
  
D: 'Zim! You. you suck eggs.'  
  
Z: 'Shut up!' as he punched the transmision button. The screen blinked on a bright red.  
  
TP: 'Heloooo? Oh my! Who are you?'  
  
Z: 'It is me My Tallests! I am Zim!'  
  
D: 'WOW! They are tall!  
  
TR: 'You are not Zim!' Chuckling to himself.  
  
Z: 'Oh, But I am ZIM! And, as you can see, My Tallests, I have captured the only being standing in my way of destruction of this filthy planet!'  
  
TR: 'No, no, Zim is one of us Irkens! You cannot be Zim! You look just like that guy behind you! (tee hee hee!)'  
  
Z: 'No! Truly, My Tallests, my disquize is simply fooling you! This is just a wig! And These! These are merely my contacts!' He peels these things away, and reveals his green little self.  
  
TP & TR: 'Ooooooh! Haaai Ziiiiim!'  
  
TR: ' It's Zim!'  
  
TP: 'Do tell, It IS Zim! Hee heee heee!'  
  
TP: 'Guess we just didn't recognize you! Ha! Hahaha! ehhh..'  
  
Z: 'Yes, yes it is. And anyhow I would like to report that there is no stopping me now to conquering this poor doomed planet! Yeah!'  
  
TR: 'You there, the little ugly guy in the back! Is this true?!?'  
  
D: Looks up, and disappointingly, 'Yes.'  
  
TR & TP: Look up at each other, amazed. 'Well whataya know.'  
  
TP: 'Our little Zim has grown so much!'  
  
Z: 'Yes, I am amazing, aren't I?' Obviously proud of his work.  
  
TR: 'Actually Zim, that's kind of too bad that you are so ready to conquer, because you see.'  
  
TP: ' You annoy us! I. I mean, you grown too much for us! Yes! That's it!'  
  
Z: 'What?' Shocked.  
  
D: Is now with a smile stretched from ear to ear.  
  
Z: 'How can this be?'  
  
TP: 'We just don't need you around anymore!'  
  
Z: 'But I am Zim!'  
  
TR: ' But, you look SO much like their kind, you must feel right at home Zim! So, why don't you just stay there, does.  
  
Z: 'No! My Tallests, what did I do wrong? Please! I'll make it up to you!' He plopped on his knees in forgiveness, Sweating now, the panic rising with fear in his veins.  
  
'Please Give me another chance! Pleaseohpleaseopleaseopleaseopleasepl.'  
  
TR: 'Doesn't that sound nice, Zim!' A statement, not a question.  
  
TP: 'If there's anything you want to say, say it now!'  
  
TR: 'Yeah, we aren't taking calls from you anymore. Hee hee hee.'  
  
Z: 'I. My Tallests.'  
  
TP: 'Yes, Zim, Life with you sure has been *snicker* interesting!'  
  
TR: 'It's sure been fun! Don't feel too bad Zimmy bear! Bye bye now!  
  
TP & TR: 'Bye forever Zim!' The laughter faded with the end of the transmision.  
  
Z: 'Goodbye. My. Damn.' He hung his head in silence, still in front of the screen.  
  
D: 'Ooooh, that's tough Zim. Are you still gonna kill me? What about conquering the Earth?' Mocking Zim for all that is was worth. Which was, he realized, nothing.  
  
Z: 'Huh? Oh.' He swings his head and locked his pale red, sore eyes to the floor. He starts to leave the computer room.  
  
D: 'Huh? Hey Zim, where are ya goin? Uh.. Zim? C'mon Zim! At least let me out of here now! Ziiiiim?' He is alone. 'Zim? ...oh man.'  
  
  
  
This is the real story (My Goddess! It LIIIIIIIIIIVES!)  
  
  
  
Now that he lost most of his umf for world conquest, Zim lay slumped on his couch. Dib lay next to him. Although they were enemies just a couple days before, their quarrels seemed trivial now that Zim no longer wanted the Earth. GIR ran circles around the helpless tree he was tied to.  
  
"Zim, you know what?" Dib turned slowly to his former captor.  
  
"What?" He moaned it so pitifully, Dib stained to hear it.  
  
"Zim, we need to go outside." as he jumped off the couch and stuck his face close to Zims.  
  
"Uhg."  
  
"Zim. You really need it."  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon."  
  
"No."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Ugh. Ok."  
  
With that, Zim gave Dib his hands, and was peeled off the couch. Zim, barely standing, his knees buckled with weakness (mental or physical, he could not tell), and fell into Dib's open arms.  
  
"Awe, It's OK, Zim. See, with out you trying to take over the world, life will be so much less stressful! We can have lots of fun too." Giving Zim and extra huggy squeeze.  
  
"Dib, you stupid human."  
  
Zim rested his head against the shoulders of his forgotten enemy. Enigmatic in the return embrace.  
  
The two of them stood there for a minute, maybe two. But however long it was, the both of them were reluctant to give it up, but they did. They looked into each other's eyes for.  
  
.Redemption, perhaps?   
  
They each found the forgiveness they needed in their new friend.  
  
He could start a new life, sorta, and it would be cool.  
  
"Yeah, stupid me." Dib sighed.  
  
Then, right from the gut like it always should be, they both laughed something grand.  
  
  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
